Conversational bots (chat bots) are becoming ever more popular and companies are struggling to integrate chat bots into how users, customers and clients interact with products and services. While chat bots offer users a very natural user interface for the discovery of information, their use, especially as their numbers continue to grow fast, is hindered by their discoverability and the fact that it is currently impractical for users to inquire and interact with several such bots at the same time.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.